Advanced Control and Power Interface (ACPI) is a specification that makes hardware status information available to an operating system in computers, including laptops, desktop, servers, etc. More information about ACPI may be found in the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface Specification, Revision 2.0a, Mar. 31, 2002, cooperatively defined by Compaq Computer Corporation, Intel Corporation, Microsoft Corporation, Phoenix Technologies Ltd., and Toshiba Corporation. The ACPI specification was developed to establish industry common interfaces enabling robust operating system (OS)-directed motherboard device configuration and power management of both devices and entire systems. ACPI is the key element in operating system-directed configuration and power management (OSPM).
ACPI is used in personal computers (PCs) running a variety of operating systems, such as Windows® available from Microsoft Corporation, Linux, available as open source form a variety of vendors, and HP-UX, available from Hewlett-Packard Company. ACPI also allows hardware resources to be manipulated. For example, ACPI assists in power management by allowing a computer system's peripherals to be powered on and off for improved power management. ACPI also allows the computer system to be turned on and off by external devices. For example, the touch of a mouse or the press of a key may wake up the computer system using ACPI.
Among other things, ACPI implements low-power usage modes referred to as sleep states. One advantage of sleep states is that some system context information remains stored in memory during the sleep state, which reduces the time required to restore the computing system to an operational state. When a platform is in an ACPI sleep state such as an S3 state, platform state information has been saved in the system dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and most platform components are powered down. In this state, DRAM power and the associated voltage regulator (VR) consume 50-70% of platform power. Techniques to reduce power consumption would find utility.